Alph
by Kiichigo Yukirin
Summary: Long ago, the tribe of Alph flourished. However, a war between them and Ecruteak was destroying the habitat for the Pokemon and disrupting their lives. Suicune, Entei, and Raikou intervine, and a quest ensues. isuckatsummaries.


Kiichi: o.o I love Alph, it's so mysterious. This was a random idea I had a while back, and I had started writing it. When sorting through appleworks, I noticed it was here, sooo... I spiffed it up some and decided to post it and stuff. D Enjoy Alph!

_---_

Alph

Chapter 1: Prolougue to Fantasy

_---_

_1,500 years ago, the Ruins of Alph (although definitely not ruins at the time) flourished. Alph and the tribe of Ecruteak have been at war for almost three years now, fighting over the trade route. (think where Sudowoodo was.) However, this has caused damage to and problems for the Pokemon in the area. Ho-oh has tired of the fighting, and resurrected the three legendary dogs of water, fire, and thunder. However, Lugia interjected, indicating the humans shouldn't become used to legendaries stepping in and saving the day. Thus, the great psychic bird and the fire bird came to an agreement: _

_Suicune, Raikou, and Entei would each choose a human partner, their guardian. They wouldn't catch them, however: Just... lend their powers to them._

_However, while using their powers, they would take on an appearance resembling a mix of the two. No, no. Morph-happy trainers, don't get excited. They simply gain the tail of the pokemon, and the headdress. Oh. And the powers, to stop the fighting and resort the land back to the way it was. Only a handful of people had the potential to be picked. But, only three of them will be. They must journey to Olivine, however, to reach where the two birds and three dogs are waiting..._

"You."

A bird appeared in front, hard to make out. It was awfully blurry...

"Girl. ... Squirtle."

Nope, still couldn't make out the shape.

"The region is in danger. You may be one of those who can stop it. Tomorrow, at evening. You and the others, they will gather at the edge of the town... and leave." Whaa? What was this... this white birdy thing saying? LEAVE Alph, in the midst of a war?

You shall all leave. Leave, without hesitation, and make way for Olivine. Olivine... where had she heard that before? Her memory, as well as her vision, was blurry. And what was what appeared to be a white birdy blob doing, telling her what to do?

"Tomorrow. ... Tomorrow, the group of you will embark to the seaside town." Oh yeah! Seaside! Now she remembered what Olivine was...

The blur started to dissipate, and she opened her mouth and took a step forwards to stop it and ask it more. But no sound came out. The darkness then seemed to fade, giving way to light...

"Waah!" She tumbled out of her bed, a hammock. She groaned, scratching her head, on which was set mass of golden tangles.

She rubbed her misty cerulean eyes, then sat up and looked around, half-asleep, dazedly. "... What wazzat about?" She mumbled to herself, untangling her lower half from a mess of blankets that had fallen with her. What a strange dream... and unlike most dreams, she could remember it clearly.

She gazed around her room: It was basically a stone cube, with a rectangle cut out for a door into

her main house, and small squares for windows. All in her room was a hammock which served as her bed, and her clothes were folded and stacked neatly off to the side. On a pile of blankets snoozed her newest friend.

"Oi, Zeni. Time to wake up!" The girl called, tossing a feather-stuffed sack, stitched tightly at the open end, at the blue Pokemon.

:Wack! Squirt, don't do thaaat... I was dreaming of breakfast.: The turtle rubbed its eyes with one hand, and pushed the pillow off with another. The girl, Squirt, smirked at him. "Glad to hear /you/ dreamt well..." She mused, sorting through her clothes to pick out what to wear that day. Of course, clothes were nothing much. At all. But the citizens of Alph still came up with ways to make them look better.

:Mm? You mean to say you didn't: The Squirtle, who had been nicknamed Zeni, picked up the pillow and placed it back in Squirt's hammock.

The girl had changed quickly into a fringed tanktop of a tan shirt, and a deep brown skirt, the ends worn and torn. She picked up her blanket and spread it over the top of her hammock as she conversed with her pokemon. "Well, I wouldn't say it was /bad/... Just freaky as that Electrode dude that cartwheels through town every day at noon. "

:That guy gives me nightmares.:

"Exactly." Squirt sighed as she ran a makeshift hairbrush through her hair. She took two small chunks in front, and tied the ends in knots, wrapping around the knots with strips of cloths.

:... Go on.: Zeni raised an eyebrow at Squirt before straightening the stack of blankets that served as his bed.

Squirt continued, wrapping tan ribbons around her upper arms. "Weeell.. there was this blob. And it told me to come to the edge of town tonight. Something about a journey thing. To that seaside place."

:That's just weird. And, uh... weird.: Zeni stared blankly at Squirt, as if she was covered in Trapinch.

"Agreed." Squirt sighed as she slipped dark brown, fingerless gloves over her hands. Being the potter's apprentice, she worked with clay a lot, and as such had chapped hands. The gloves helped with that..

:Soooo then. ... any idea what's for breakfast? I smell CARROTS.: Zeni said cheerfully, striding over to his friend, who was assembling her shoes. They consisted of a thin square of layered, tightly woven straw, with cloth stretched over the top so they weren't completely uncomfortable. Squirt placed her foot on one, and unwound a long roll of wraps. She promptly proceeded to secure the straw sole to her foot by tightly winding the wraps around her feet.

:Yawn. This shoe thing takes too long.:

"I don't want rocks stuck in my feet."

:Rocks are fun. You can throw them at people.:

"And then the people throw rocks back at you. In short... don't throw rocks in the first place."

:Aww. Squirt is right. ... and I dun like that.:

Squirt chuckled, patting Zeni on the head. "Well, whatever. You smelled carrots, right?" She reminded, smirking.

:Yus! And rice and potatoes and apples and cherries and grapes and--: "Enough, enough! We'll starve before we even get out of the room, at this rate..." The girl marched off out of her room cheerfully with her Squirtle, although the strange dream still weighed on her mind.

"SQUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIRT!" A high-pitched voice shrieked through the stone house as a short girl shot through the air, aiming for Squirt. The girl took one look at her flying little sister, and quickly sidestepped, sending her into a wall.

"OW. No dodging." She looked up, pouting and rubbing her nose.

"Cleffa, flying tackles are DANGEROUS. Remember, Mom told you that."

"BUUUUUUT Munch told me too." The younger girl by about three years complained, her small pink friend next to her nodding timidly.

A loud, long yawn emitted as a boy walked into the room, scratching his head. He took one look at Cleffa, who was sitting on the ground, still, and glaring at him. Squirt looked between the two, sweatdropped, and slid away.

"MUUUUUUUUUNCH!" Cleffa shot up, ran over, and pointed a finger in her brother's face. He was around seven years older than Cleffa, and always had a sleepy look in his eyes. His tired gaze remained unfaltering, staring dumbly down at Cleffa. "Myeah?"

"You told me to do a flying tackle at Squirt and told me it would be funny and scare the bajeebers out of her but she just sidestepped and got away with it and told me that mom said no more flying tackles and it's yoooouuuur faaaaaullt!" The girl explained, waving her arms frantically. Her brother continued his blank gaze, then put a hand on her head and turned to walk into the main room, where their parents were eating. A munchlax trailed after him, murmuring. :Foooood.: "Try breathing when you talk, Clef. Food calls. Bye!"

Squirt, now that her brother was gone, slid back into the room. "SO! Leeet's go eat before Munch and his Munchlax eat everything. Again."

:FOOD.: Zeni squeaked happily, and Pi, Cleffa's, well, Cleffa, smiled timidly. :I would like carrots.:

After the three siblings had fought for their fair share of breakfast while their parents ate peacefully, oblivious, they had sent their two daughters out on a simple mission.

Go buy peaches from the other farm.

Cleffa skipped in spirals through the cobblestone streets of Alph, twirling a straw basket on her arm. Squirt followed after her sister, although merely walking. Zeni and Pi were trailing behind, pointing out anything that was blue that they could see.

Soon, Cleffa stopped, staring at a crowd of people stood, halted in the middle of the village streets. A loud cry of, "Make way!" was heard from the center, and the crowd backed up, nearly squishing Cleffa. Squirt, Zeni, and Pi jogged over to see, and Squirt stood on her toes, looking through the crowd.

Cleffa, however, would take the low road. She crouched down and crawled through the legs of the watchers, and stood up again in the front, content with her position. Squirtle, now with an excuse, pushed her way through the crowd.

"Ah, excuse me, pardon me..." She murmured as she caught up to her sister, who had her hands clapped together merrily. "Squirt, LOOK! It's the Great Priestess!" She squealed excitedly. Squirt raised an eyebrow as two string men walked by. There was a small space before a threesome walked by: The chief, a great bearded fellow, his son, and the Great Priestess herself.

The Priestess, Latias, was what every girl Cleffa's age fantasized about. To them, she was a magical fairy princess to cast a fancy spell over them to keep them safe from the inhabitants of Ecruteak.

But those Squirt's age merely scoffed at the fame Latias had gained, believing her 'powers' were nothing more than wild guesses.

Good wild guesses.

The great priestess had long blonde hair that trailed to the end of her back gracefully, and dark, dark blue eyes. Her hair was tied back into a semi ponytail, held in place by a red ribbon. Two white and red feathers were tucked into the ribbon. Another red ribbon was around her neck, a necklace of sorts. Her outfit was without sleeves: A thin red ribbon woven through the top so as to keep it up. Around her waist was a thick red sash. The end of the dress was short, and incredibly jagged and frayed, though mostly done for decoration. Her outfit was a stunning white for these times, and the end of the dress was a vivid red. Off-white wraps were around her thighs. Separate sleeves hung from where her arm started, also with red ribbons woven through the top. Again, it was a bright white with red ends. Her shoes were loose leather boots of a pale brown, with white tops. Red ribbons were wrapped around the top to prevent them from falling.

In general, she was what the little kids looked up to, teenagers envied, and boys idolized.

Cleffa squealed once again, waving her arms excitedly. "Squirt, Squuiiirt! Can I talk to heeer?" "Uhh... She's busy right now." "She's talking to the boring old chief. I'm much more exciting." "But that's more important." Squirt responded smugly, hypothesizing.

"Interesting, an odd dream indeed." The chieftain remarked, scratching his beard in thought. "Yes. I do hope you'll let me go, it'll make a huge difference!" The girl smiled honey and sugar. The chieftain nodded reluctantly, clearing his throat. "Very well..."

Squirt looked as if she was deep in thought. How convenient, they had been talking about /this/ as they walked by... Well. This would prove very interesting... VERY interesting indeed.


End file.
